Various organic conductive films have been proposed in the past. The assignee of this application already has proposed conductive films including conductive conjugated groups such as polyacetylene, polydiacetylene, polyacene, polyphenylene, polythienylene, polypyrrole, and polyaniline, for example (JP H2(1990)-27766A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,127, EP-A-0385656, EP-A-0339677, EP-A-0552637, U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,417, JP H5(1993)-87559A, and JP H6(1994)-242352A).
Also, inorganic-based semiconductor materials, a representative example of which is silicon crystal, conventionally have been used in electronic devices. Examples of organic-based electronic devices (hereinafter, organic electronic devices) are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2034197 and Japanese Patent No. 2507153, for example. In the organic electronic devices described in these publications, the current flowing between terminals is switched in response to an applied electric field.
In the above-mentioned conventional organic conductive films, there was the problem that their conductivity is lower than that of metal. Furthermore, in the inorganic crystals used conventionally, crystal defects are becoming a problem as miniaturization proceeds, and there was the problem that device performance varies strongly with the crystal. Furthermore, there was the problem that flexibility is poor.